The Apocalypse - Rising of the Dead
by PCgamer238
Summary: A new bacterial virus, called ZX-1 is found and was under research at a special facility... but something goes terribly wrong and the virus starts spreading! Three army soldiers are about to experience the real meaning of Apocalypse. Will they survive, or even stop the plague and save the rest of the world? You are about to find that out.
1. The Beginning

"The Apocalypse – Rising of the Dead"

.

Chapter 1

20th of July, 2013th

8:12 pm

Location: CLASSFIED

.

In a top-secret library, somewhere deep under the ground in a desert, a group of scientists have just discovered a new type of deadly bacteria.  
Right now, it was under testing in a special hermetic laboratory. 2 scientists in hazmat suits were assigned to work on it.

"Alright, do you have the ZX-1?" One of them asked  
"Yes. It's right in this little tube." Other one answered

The one, who was holding the tube, carefully opened it and poured the liquid, containing the bacteria in a special, hermetic glass box.

"Careful! This is the only element of this type of bacteria on the whole earth! If you drop..."  
"Relax and let me concentrate! Ok... done. Let's begin testing."

One of the scientists took a small cage. There was a rat in it. He carefully took the rat and placed it in another glass box.  
Then, they connected both boxes together.

"You ready?"  
"Open it!"

The scientists opened the box with the rat and it fell in the box with the bacteria. They looked at what's happening.

"Any changes?" one of them asked  
"Not yet."  
"Alright... 1 minute mark!"  
"Still nothing."

They watched how the rat just walks around the box.

Suddenly...  
It started running and smashed it's head in the side of the glass box.

"Whoah! Did you see that?!"  
"I did! Marked at 2 minutes and 15 seconds!"

The rat continuously and rapidly smashed it's head in the side of the glass box.

"Looks like it's trying to get out!"  
"I can see that..."

Soon, the rat fell at the bottom of the box and bled.

"That was fast..."  
"Death, marked at 5 minutes and 47 seconds."  
"Alright, take that thing out and let's see, what was the cause of death and how much damage to the body ZX-1 virus did."

One of the scientists took the rat out of the box...

But suddenly...  
It somehow became alive again! It bit the scientist in his hand... through his suit!

"OW! THAT BITCH BITE ME!"  
"What?! Is it still alive?!"  
"Yes! Ow..."

The other scientist took the rat from the ground and placed it back in the cage, where it started raging.

"Jeez! That was... wait..."  
"What?"  
"Your hand... are you... bleeding?!"  
"Wh... OH GOD!"

The other scientist quickly took a special anti-bacterial water and washed the injured scientist's hand.

"Quick! See if i'm infected with this ZX-1 shit!"  
"Alright! But stay still and wash your wound! I will be back!"

The scientist ran away to get special equipment.  
Soon, he was back.

"I'm back! I took the infection radar... but where are you? Hey?! You here?!"

No response

"I brought the radar! Wher... oh SHIT!"

He found his partner on the ground, bleeding in his hazmat suit.

"Hey! Hey! Do you hear me?! Oh goddamnit, I didn't close the doo- AAAAARGH!"

He fell on the ground...

.

"Sector 1? Are you there? I repeat, Sector 1, are you there? This is command speaking! Are you there, Sector 1?" said radio

No response.  
Suddenly, command heard some kind of growling in the radio.

"Sector 1? Is that yo-"  
"Argh! Alrgragglra- *static*" radio answered  
"Attention! All security elements! We have a situation B at sector 1, you are to move and intercept!"  
"Roger that, command! Squads assembled and moving! What are we dealing with?"  
"2 scientists are M.I.A in sector 1. Growling was heard in the radio, so use extreme caution!"  
"Copy that, command. Will check it out. Stand by for SITREP."

.

Soon, sector 1 doors opened and a 5 men group of hazmat security guards with weapons came in.

"Close the door! Be careful, team. Command heard growling in the radio, and we are to use extreme caution. Scan your sectors and move." said their squad-leader.

It was dark, since the power supply was deactivated in the sector for safety reasons.  
Soon, they approached the laboratory, where the incident was recorded.

"Whoah, the door is wide opened, sir!" one of the guards said  
"Shit. You see that? A blood stream... Command, this is security element 1! Reporting, doors of the laboratory are wide opened... blood is on the ground... and there is no sign of the M.I.A scientists!"  
"Copy that. Get out of there and we will send in other scientists to clean the place up."  
"Alright! Squad! Let's get out of here!"

Security element walked away from the laboratory.  
But as soon as they opened the sector 1's door, they heard something.

"Sir? Did you hear that?"  
"Yeah, close the door an-"  
"WHOOOOAH! CONTACT! CONTACT!" one of the soldiers yelled

The security element pointed their gun flashlights in the dark and saw 2 bloody hazmat scientists, who ran towards them.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE THINGS?!"  
"I DON'T KNOW! SHOOT THEM!"  
"BLAST THEM!"

They fired their weapons at the undead scientists...

"THE FUCK?! Where did they go?!"  
"I don't the fuck know! Command, this is security element 1! CODE BLACK, I say again, CODE BLACK! We just encountered the scientists, but they attacked us! They are not humans anymore! They are some kind of blood-thirsty animals!" squad-leader yelled  
"Calm down, element! There are reinforcements coming! Stand by!" command answered  
"Roger that, command! BOYS! Let's find and drop those motherfuckers!"  
"Yes, sir!"

They walked towards the darkness.

Soon...  
The two scientists suddenly jumped from the ceiling right on the squad! Instantly killing 2 of the guards!

"AAAH! JESUS CHRIST! SHOOT THEM!"

The remaining 3 soldiers were about to fire their weapons at the zombified scientists... but before they were able to fire... the scientists jumped and killed 2 more of the guards.

There was only 1 left.

"SHIT! THAT'S IT! I'M OUTTA HERE!" the last soldier yelled and ran towards the sector's door.  
"Security element 1! You must not open the sector's door! Help is on the way! Just stay calm and defend yourself!" radio said  
"FUCK YOU, COMMAND! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

Soldier opened the sector's door... but before he could escape, the two scientists along with the infected guards caught and killed him.

"Security element 1! Do you copy? Element, are you there?! Damnit... All facility personnel! We have a Code Black, I say again, Code Black! There is a plague spreading outside sector 1! Evacuate the facility immediately! Self-destruction in 5 minutes!"

Alarm siren was sounded all over the facility and it's personnel started to panic and ran out of there.

.

2 minutes and 50 seconds later...

"Command! These are engineers speaking! The infected just trashed our supply and emergency system! Self-destruction is cancelled!"  
"WHAT?! Well... get out of the facility while you still can!"

Soon...

"Command! This is scientist team 6! We just noticed that the plague is spreading by air too! Three of our scientists just got infected!"  
"Oh thank god that the self-destruction was cancelled... just get out of the facility!"

.

But here came the unexpected...

"COMMAND! This is engineer team 2! The infected just... THEY JUST... THEY JUST INFECTED ONE OF OUR ENGINEERS! AND HE JUST ENABLED THE SELF-DESTRUCTION BY ACCIDENT! COMMAND?! DO YOU HEAR-"  
"Arghhhhh..." growling was heard in the radio  
"SHIT! Command?! Command?! Oh damn... we're fucked!"

.

Nobody got out of the facility...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

25th of July, 2013

Afghanistan.

U.S Military forward headquarters. Living quarters.

"Hey, John!" yelled a first class private, named Kyle McGarett  
"What?" answered first class sergeant John Miller  
"Stop playing around and look at the news!"  
"What is it, Mac?"  
"Look!"

McGarett turned up the volume of the small TV they had.

"_...reports that a huge explosion was seen at the center of Nevada's desert. Reports claim, that it was right where a special research facility was located..." _it said  
"Whoah... our home-country is having fun, while we goof around in Afghanistan?! Now that's just dumb..." McGarett said

Suddenly... another soldier came in the room.

"Hey! Guys! Stop watchin' toons and listen!" a third class private, named Peter Jackson  
"What is it, Pete?"  
"I have AWESOME news! We are assigned back to United States! We are leaving today! Pack up and let's go! I don't want to wait on you both!"  
"OH HELL YEAH!" John yelled  
"WOOO-HOOO! HOME, HERE WE COME!" McGarett yelled in joy

.

When the soldiers packed up, they went outside the quarters, where a helicopter was waiting for them.

.

Nobody has a single clue about what's going to happen soon...


	2. Zombies?

**Chapter 2**

"**Hell breaks loose"**

27th of July, 2013  
1400 hours.  
A week after the incident in Nevada.

Somewhere over the Gulf of Mexico.  
We were in a UH-60 blackhawk helicopter, flying towards our forward base in Texas. We were supposed to be transported to our homes in New York from there.  
I was just sitting with my carbine in front of me. Looking at the water below us. Peter and McGarrett were just laughing in front of me. I didn't listen, so I didn't know the reason why they were laughing.  
Soon, we finally saw ground ahead of us.

"Pete! Look!" McGarrett pointed outside  
"Oh yeah! Home, sweet home!"  
"Heh, not yet, guys. This is Texas, we're still hundreds of miles away from our homes." I answered

We flew over the beach.  
Both of our pilots had to make contact with the ground to get the permission to land...

"HQ? This is Dagger 5. We are in the vicinity of your air-space. How copy, over?"  
"*static*"  
"I say again. This is Dagger 5. We are in your air-space. HQ, do you copy, over?"  
"*static*"  
"Damnit... HQ can't pick us up! Take the steer... dude? Hey! Dude! Wake up!"

The other pilot next to him was... asleep?

"Wake the hell up!"

The pilot tried to kick his "sleeping" friend... but suddenly...

"Wake u... WHOAAAH! AAAH! AAAAH! AAAH!"

We heard them from the back.

"Holy shit! Hey! Guys? You alright there?" McGarrett asked

Suddenly, we see a small blood stream flowing from a small shaft, which connects the cockpit with the cargo.  
Soon after that, we felt that the helicopter is losing altitude.

"Holy... HOLY SHIT! Pilot's dead!" McGarrett yelled  
"OH GOD! We're going down!" Peter said

Our helicopter was going down in an extreme speed.

"SHIT! BRACE FOR IMPAAAA!" McGarrett yelled his last words

Our helicopter hit the ground...  
The insane impact threw us all on the chopper's floor and we lost our consciousness.

.

30 minutes later...

I opened my eyes... everything was blurry.

"Ugh... hello? Guys?"

My vision became normal again and I found myself laying on desert sand.  
Then I looked back and saw our flaming helicopter's smashed carcass.

"Ow... damnit... guys? Pete? Mac?"

I grabbed my carbine from the ground and got up. I walked closer to the helicopter.  
Soon, I heard sounds...

"Owgh... hell... my head..."  
"Mac!"  
"Oh, hey sarge! Are we in the same heaven?"  
"No! We're alive, damnit!"  
"Wha... holy shit! How?"

McGarrett got up and picked up his carbine too. We searched for Peter.  
Soon, we found him at the other side of the flaming helicopter.

"Pete! Jackson! Hey!" McGarrett yelled  
"Whoa... guys? John? Mac?" he moaned  
"Holy shit... you're alive too!" I sighted  
"Hell! I'm freaking surprised!" McGarrett said and looked around

Peter got up and picked up his weapon too.  
Then we all looked at the flaming helicopter wreckage.

"That was one hell-of-a landing."  
"Whoah... you don't say, Mac." Peter answered  
"Well, at least we are still alive." McGarrett mentioned  
"So... what now? Pilots are dead... we don't have a radio..." Pete asked  
"Hey! Look! Over there!" McGarrett pointed at the horizon  
"Yeah! That's our base! It's about... 2 klicks away!"  
"Well then, let's start walking!" I said

We began to walk over the desert towards our base.  
Lucky for us, we fell only 2 kilometres away from it.

But the thing is... why nobody came to search for us? Or at least to examine the crash? Hmm... that was interesting alright.  
Thank god it was not too hot out here. About 71 degrees.

.

Finally we reached the front gates... but nobody was there!

"Sarge? Where the fuck is their security?" Peter asked  
"I have no idea... HEY! Is anyone here?! Helloah?!"

Suddenly, we heard growling from somewhere inside the base.

"The hell was th... hey! Sarge! Look!" McGarrett yelled

We saw someone up ahead... he walked like he was drunk.

"Hey! Dude! Over here!" I said

That thing looked at us... his face was all bloody and one of his arms was cut off.

"Wha... WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!" Pete yelled

That thing began to growl and soon, it began to run towards us.

"Ah? AH! AAAH! SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!" McGarrett yelled

We pointed our guns towards that monster and shot him. He fell on the ground and bled.

"H... HOLY... HOLY SHIT!" Pete gasped  
"What... the... bloody hell was THAT thing?! Sarge?!" Mac looked at me  
"I have no fuckin idea... let's check out the base. Maybe there is someone who we can talk to!"

We climbed over the gates and walked inside the base's perimeter.  
It was full with humvees... and jeeps... and tanks... and APC's... and helicopters... ammo... everything! Nothing was taken!

We saw the barracks up ahead. It's windows were smashed.  
We carefully approached the barracks...

"Stay frosty, guys. There might be more of those motherfucks somewhere here." I said

We had our guns loaded and ready. We were looking around the deserted base.  
When we approached the barracks door, I ordered to stack up on the door.  
Soon, McGarrett knocked it out with his leg, and Peter and I went inside the barracks.

"Clear!"  
"Yup... this room's clear. Mac! Come on!"

McGarrett went inside too and we went upstairs. There was another room with a door.  
Mac knocked it out again and as soon as Peter went inside the room, he saw one of those mutant humans again and shot few times at him...

"Down! Fucker's down!"  
"Good job, Pete. Mac, come on!"  
"On it, sir."

We were inside the last room.  
I searched for at least some intel about what the fuck is happening, while McGarrett and Peter covered the windows.  
Suddenly, I saw a small burnt pile of paper on the ground... it was our intel.

"Shit... guys? Our intel's gone. This base's personnel burnt it down... scorched earth..."  
"Now that's just fuckin great!" Mac said  
"What now, sarge?" Peter asked  
"I guess we will have to get a vehicle and get out of here."  
"A humvee?"  
"Yeah. Pretty much."

We went outside the barracks towards the lined up humvees.

"Alright! I'm gonna be at the steering wheel. Mac! Gather some supplies! We might need them on the way home."  
"On it, sir."  
"Pete! Go and find some water. Meanwhile i'm gonna set this humvee up."  
"Roger that, sarge."

Soon, McGarrett was back with 2 backpacks of ammo and 2 gasoline cans. He put them in the back of the humvee.  
Peter came too with 4 full 5 liter bottles of water.

"Alright, guys. Ready?"  
"Let's go, sir!"  
"Alright! Mac! Get on the top-mounted MG. Peter! Sit in the passenger's seat."

We got in the humvee and started it.  
Everything was going normally... until we started driving...

Suddenly, out of nowhere... a SWARM of those human zombies just ran outside everywhere towards us! They were hiding!

"HOLY SHIT! SARGE! THERE'S SO MANY OF THEM!"  
"BLOODY HELL! BLAST THEM, MAC!"

McGarrett fired the machine gun at the zombies.

"SARGE! GO! GO!"

I pushed the throttle as hard as I could and our humvee smashed through the gates, leaving those blood-thirsty zombies behind us.

.

We drove along the desert towards the nearest city, hoping to find some life...


	3. The Apocalypse

Chapter 3

"The Apocalypse?"

North Texas  
About 2100 hours.

It was starting to get dark.  
We were driving along the deserted area.  
Our hearts were still beating about what we saw earlier... we were frightened as fuck.  
To maintain a good morale, I began talking to my guys.

"Hey... you okay, pete?" I asked  
"I... I dunno, sir..." Peter answered  
"Come on. Don't take it too seriously. Maybe we were at some kinda test site, which we didn't know anything about."  
"But sir, those... those were zombies!"  
"Zombies or not, we are here together and alive. We will find help and we will get out of this shithole."  
"Yeah... hope you're right, sir."

Sun was almost down.

Suddenly...  
McGarrett saw lights in front of us.  
It was a city!

"Sir! We have something... looks like a city!" he yelled from the top of the humvee  
"Holy shit! Yes!" I said

Peter looked closer...

"Sir? I have a bad feeling about this..."  
"Pete! It's a goddamn city! We're fuckin saved!" I answered

We drove along the desert, towards the city in front of us.

Soon, we even saw roadblocks and... abandoned cars along the way?  
That was kinda weird if you ask me.  
It was a complete chaos on the road!

"John? Sir? I... I see something! Ahead!" McGarrett yelled

I stopped the humvee to take a closer look.  
Yes!  
We saw people! They were standing in front of a blocked entrance to the city!

"Sir! Those are people there! Let's go!" Peter said

Peter and I got out of the humvee, leaving McGarrett on the MG for safety.  
We walked closer towards the blocked entrance to meet everyone and tell them about what we saw and warn them.

Suddenly...  
All of them looked at us with... bloody faces and glowing eyes?  
They started running towards us!

"Sir? I don't thin... WHOAAAAAAAH!" Peter yelled  
"MAC! SHOOT THEM! SHOOT THEM!" I yelled

McGarrett quickly pointed the humvee's MG towards the zombie horde and pulled the trigger.  
Meanwhile Peter and I were in complete panic. We ran back to the humvee.

"SIR! THEY'RE GAINING ON US!" Peter yelled in panic  
"JUST RUN! FUCKING RUUUUN!" I yelled back

We heard HUGE growling from the city!  
Hundreds of zombies were running out of there towards our humvee!  
We were panicked. I quickly got in the driver's seat in the humvee and Peter jumped in passenger seat. We immediately closed the doors and I hit the gas.

"GO, SARGE! GO! GO! GO!"

Some zombies were already hitting our car with their bloody hands.  
Our side windows were stained with their blood.  
I drove away from the zombie horde in reverse at first, then turned the car around and hit the gas again.

We drove away from the city.  
Peter was completely stunned in shock and fear. His hands were shaking.

"S... sir... w... we're fucked! WE'RE FUCKED! THOSE ARE ZOMBIES! THE APOCALYPSE!" he yelled

I slapped his face

"COME ON, Pete! Hold yourself together! We are alive and not infected! We still have chances to find something! Maybe there is a base or a safe-zone somewhere around here!"

We were driving along the road for a few minutes.

Soon, I stopped the humvee at the side of the road.  
It was completely dark and we couldn't see anything around us. Only lights were our carbines's flashlights, humvee's headlights and taillights.  
I took a flashlight from my equipment and a map.  
I flashed the light on the map and Peter and I examined it. Meanwhile McGarrett was looking around for danger.

"Alright, sir... we are right next to Louisiana."  
"We need to get to Washington. There might be some of our forces there, since the president is located there. And if they're not there, we still might find some intel about what the fuck is happening."  
"But sir! What about our friends and family?! They are in New York!" McGarrett said  
"Shit... you're right... Alright! We will move along the coast... that means we will go through Louisiana."  
"But... what about Florida?"  
"We will bypass it and go through Alabama and Georgia. I don't wanna risk going through Florida anyways..."  
"Alright, sir! Let's roll!"

We began to drive along the road again.  
We saw some dead cars along the way... with corpses next to them.  
It looked awful as fuck.

.

The night passed and we reached the border between Louisiana and Texas. It was not guarded!

"Shit, sir! No one's here either!" McGarrett said  
"Yeah... let's just continue forward..."

We crossed the state's border and drove along the road.  
Still... no sign of life or anything... but at least everything started to get greener and greener.  
When soon, we finally saw forests at the side of the road. No more deserts.  
Sun was rising and everything became bright again.

"Hey, sarge." McGarrett said  
"What?" I answered  
"Put up some music. I'm dying because of boredom here." McGarret said from the top

I smirked and turned on the radio of the humvee.  
Well, at least the radio is one of the few things, which still worked properly.  
There we were. Driving through Louisiana in our humvee towards the next city, trying to find something.

.

**A short chapter... but still better than nothing, eh?**


End file.
